The Awkward First Glance
by Jinn-Jinn
Summary: The first day of Ms. Izagi's class, where Takato and Jeri first meet. POVs on both sides and I finally broke my writer's block! YAY!!
1. Takato's POV

DISCLAIMER: Digimon not mine and all that blah. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another late night inspired writing material. Please excuse any mess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE AWKWARD FIRST GLANCE  
  
Takato waited patiently as Kazu and Kenta tried to squeeze their way past each other to get into Ms. Izagi's class first. This happened every year with the two of them and the brunette found it somewhat comforting as he watched his two friends squirm, whine and shove their way into their new class. Last year they actually broke the doorway and had detention for a week, not to mention they were grounded when the school charged their parents for the damaged door. This time he's betting one yen on Kazu to win.  
  
"Move Kenta! I called it first!" Kazu whined, trying to unjam himself from the doorway.  
  
"No! I go in first this year!" Kenta whined back, pushing harder.  
  
The taller of the two used his friend's push to his advantage and popped into the classroom. "Ha! I win! I'm a winner!" Kazu cried out triumphantly.  
  
Kenta pouted as he followed after, Takato quietly slipping in behind him. "I'll get you in P.E. just watch!" He countered.  
  
"I can take you down anywhere, Kenta! Cuz I am a winner!" Kenta shot back with a grin of triumph that promptly faded when his response earned him odd stares and giggles from the other classmates. Takato shrugged carelessly at his embarrassed friend.  
  
"Well at least they know you exist, Kazu." He offered before looking around for a seat. He peered over a few heads, recognizing a few of his new classmates before spotting the perfect seat, right next to the window, in the middle of the class, but far to the other side of the room where he could hopefully avoid his new teacher's peripheral vision. He quickly dashed over to it and sat down, staking his claim. Hopefully Ms. Izagi isn't one of those teachers that assigned their students by last name like his history teacher this morning who sat him next to Karomi Masaki who smelled oddly of glue and left him with a vague headache.  
  
Slowly Takato took a look around from his new post. Not too far away from the board...Can see everything outside the window..No one that I know is bossy or nosy around me. I think I'm going to like this class He decided mentally with a small nod.  
  
"Sorry, but can we switch seats? I can't see the board well from here." He heard someone say to someone else in the classroom as he was pulling out his notebook, drawing pad and pencils. "Oh of course." He heard a girl say in a sweet, soft voice.  
  
As Takato set his things in order on his new desk he glanced briefly to his side and suddenly found himself doing a double take. Across from him, one desk away was a girl he'd never seen before. She had shoulder-length auburn hair with a small ponytail to one side of her head, her skin was a soft creamy color that reminded him of the pastry-filled sweets that his parents baked at their store.  
  
Hmmm..Never seen her before He thought to himself, resting his chin on his hand as he continued to look at her. She wore a green jumper dress with a yellow shirt. Comfortable clothing instead of the bright designer stuff girls were already wearing. She had such a friendly face, fresh and sweet. Takato blushed to himself, a very welcomed change..  
  
A paper ball knocked him out of his daydreaming and he turned around to see Kazu grinning at him. "Whatcha doing over there, chumly? Trying to think of new strategies in secret?" He teased loudly.  
  
Takato grinned goofily. "Just trying to actually pass this class without getting in trouble for once."  
  
"Fat chance!" Kazu snorted, throwing another paper ball at him. The brunette quickly reciprocated by wadding a piece of paper and throwing it back at him with a laugh.  
  
The laughter and paper ball war ended the minute Ms. Izagi walked into the room. Kazu sat up and Takato moved to sit properly in his desk when his eyes got caught by someone else's. Instantly a hot blush rose to his cheeks when it realized it was the girl he had been looking at before. He noticed her blushing too, but she did not tear her gaze from his.  
  
For a moment they merely looked at each other, completely ignoring whatever the teacher was saying. The girl had light brown eyes, a typical color for many other girls, but for some reason Takato found her shade of brown much more interesting.and much, much more nicer to look at.  
  
Shyly he wiggled his fingers faintly in a small hello and had to suppress the grin that wanted to spread over his face when she tentatively waved back.  
  
She looks so nice. He thought. I wonder what-  
  
"Katou, Jeri!"  
  
At once the girl lifted her hand up, breaking their eye contact, startling him. "Present!" She called out.  
  
Takato slowly snapped out his daydreaming, somewhat disappointed that it ended, embarrassed on the other hand. He was thirteen! Hormones weren't suppose to kick in yet for another two years according to his father's odd talk about sex, which somehow turned into a bread making lesson. To this day Takato's still trying to figure out what virginity and yeast have in common.  
  
Girls are suppose to be weird..Odd..Nutty.. Takato repeated to himself. They still are..but, Jeri.  
  
His gazed strayed to his notebook, and then it dawned on him. Jeri Katou. That was her name.  
  
"Jeri." He said under his breath, then smiled faintly. Funny name  
  
"Matsuda, Takato!"  
  
His hand shot up before he could even stop it and yet another embarrassed flush rose on his face as Ms. Izagi looked at him. "Here!" He called out a little too loudly. The teacher raised a brow and his classmates snickered.  
  
"Thank you for letting us know you're here, Takato. However lower your voice just a little. I'm older then you, but not hard of hearing..yet." She replied, muttering the last word under her breath before resuming the roll call.  
  
So much for first impressions Takato thought with a mental groan. Phase two, I suppose. Making myself as small as possible As he opened his notepad and picked up his pencil, he couldn't help but take one last quick peek at Jeri. She's a little cool.. He decided. ..and just a bit..cute  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jeri's POV will come as soon as I've had another dose of chocolate. Promise. *grins* 


	2. Jeri's POV

Jeri turned around and giggled as she watched two boys jammed in the doorway try to push the other one out of the way. They were arguing and whining, fighting over who got inside first. If they weren't careful they might end up like some other boys she heard about who had actually broken a door and had to pay for it.  
  
Silly boys. Always picking a fight over everything She thought with a smile before turning back to unpack her stuff on her new desk in front of the class. Once the notebook and her pretty pencil box was in place, she turned to talk to one of her friends nearby, but was quickly interrupted when one of the boys that had been jammed in the doorway gave a triumphant cry.  
  
"Ha! I win! I'm a winner!" Said one with brown hair that stuck straight up underneath his green visor.  
  
"I'll get you in P.E. just watch!" Whined the other with the glasses.  
  
"I can take you down anywhere, Kenta! Cuz I'm a winner!" The other boy exclaimed proudly.  
  
Jeri looked at her friend, who promptly looked at another friend and they burst into giggles. She watched the boy's face redden before once again turning her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Well at least they know you exist, Kazu." She heard some boy say and casually she glanced up to see who it was.  
  
"Kenta and Kazu." Nikki echoed, a mischievous smile on her face. "They're going to be trouble, I bet."  
  
All the other girls chuckled, but Jeri wasn't really paying attention as she watched a wild haired brunette boy look around and rushed to the far end of the room, past her vision. All she managed to see was a blue-hooded shirt, gray pants and lots of unkempt hair, but that was enough to grab her attention, though she dared not turn around to get a better look at him.  
  
What would my friends think? Must be patient, Jeri. She told herself as she tried to rejoin the chatter.  
  
Suddenly there was a gentle tap to her shoulder and she looked up at another boy. "Sorry but can we switch seats? I can't see the board well from here." He said awkwardly.  
  
If she moved, she'd be one seat behind her friend, instead of across from her, but he needed the seat more then she did. "Oh of course." She replied politely, then she gathered her things and moved up to the desk behind it. Nikki frowned unhappily at her, but Jeri simply shrugged and offered a faint smile before setting her things in order once more.  
  
Jeri assessed her new position. Not bad. Up in front so I can pay attention to Ms. Izagi; close to my friends. I think I'm going to like this class She decided with a faint nod of approval.  
  
"Whatcha doing over there, chumly? Trying to think of new strategies in secret?" She heard the boy called Kazu say tauntingly to someone. Glancing over to her side she realized he was talking to the boy she had noticed earlier.  
  
"Just trying to actually pass this class without getting in trouble for once." The boy said as he threw a paper ball at Kazu, smiling. Jeri instantly felt herself blush at his smile and his laughter was pleasant to her ears.  
  
Not sharp, or loud like the other boys. She mused, studying him some more. His hair was wild and the bangs nearly reached his brows. She liked the color of it immediately; it reminded her of brown sugar and caramel. His smile was so bright and cheerful, it made her want to smile. His skin was tan obviously from playing outside too much, and his eyes.. They change color in the light She thought wondrously.  
  
Jeri was so engrossed in this new boy that she didn't even hear the teacher come in and address them, but instead found herself suddenly face to face with him as he was about to turn around and face the front.  
  
The sun filled his hair with light and his eyes became dark, almost burgundy as they quietly looked at each other. Her heart was racing in her chest when she realized he was studying her with great interest. Was there something wrong with her? She blushed worriedly at the thought, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He was just too nice looking to ignore.  
  
Shyly he wiggled his finger at her, saying hello. Flattered and feeling a little giddy, she waved back. He was definitely different from the other boys and she felt herself already starting to like him..  
  
"Katou, Jeri!"  
  
Her happy bubble was burst by the teacher and reluctantly broke for eye contact to answer. "Present!" She called out, raising her hand.  
  
Ms. Izagi nodded politely at her and Jeri was glad that she hadn't been caught. She started to feel a little embarrassed and wondered if she should try to get his attention again, but the thought of making the first step made her blush hotly and stare at her desk.  
  
I can't..I can't.He's a boy, I'm not suppose to like boys yet. She argued to herself. They're loud and rude and silly and rough.  
  
"Matsuda, Takato!" Ms. Izagi replied.  
  
There was a slight pause before a hand shot up like lightening and the boy cried out, "Here!!"  
  
Jeri smiled brightly, glad that she'd been given another opportunity to look his way. He looked quite embarrassed and she gave him a sympathetic smile while the other students snickered at Ms. Izagi's remark to him.  
  
Takato Matsuda..My new friend She thought, pleased. Slowly she returned her gaze back to the front of the class, but her mind still lingered on his adorable smile.  
  
Jeri stifled a giggle as she mused, Takato, you're kinda silly..and a little cute  
  
The End 


End file.
